


A gift

by Luna_Loksar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, LGBTQ Female Character, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loksar/pseuds/Luna_Loksar
Summary: It wasn't accepted to celebrate something or to have parties in the Horde but Catra still was making small gifts to Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 43





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by myself after the first season of She-Ra, so please don't be so strict 🙏🤗😜  
> Also I spent a lot of time to translate this from Russian into English. If you see mistakes, tell me. 
> 
> Thank for reading ♥️🌹

It wasn't accepted to celebrate something or to have parties in the Horde, what even to say about birthdays. The cadets didn't know what the happiness was, fun, sweets and gifts. Exhausting workouts what prepared guys for their future fights against the princesses took all the time. Hordak wanted that only the strongest would fight for him. He hoped they would change a course of war. 

Nevertheless, even here, in the Fright Zone there weren't forgotten the meanings like the friendship and the partnership. Thanks to these things, a team work was built what was necessary for complete tasks. But Catra had big problems in these aspects unlike her friend. 

Nevertheless, even here, in the Fright Zone there weren't forgotten the meanings like the friendship and the partnership. Thanks to these things, a team work was built what was necessary for complete tasks. But Catra had big problems in these aspects unlike her friend. 

Adora as always was the best among the rest. She was a leader who demonstrated amazing skills. She was a favourite of Shadow Weaver who didn't have a good attitude to another one. The girl was dreaming that one day she would become the Firce Captain and she was achieving her goal in small steps. But more else Adora wanted her and Catra would be free and left the Fright Zone, would see the world what was in reality whith all it's hardships. Unfortunately, instead of that the cadets could train with simulators imaging how they would across the Whispering Wood where some of the units didn't come back. 

Under no circumstances Adora didn't forget about Catra. Her friend deserved more than she had. Not even that. They both deserved better than they had. When girls had been children they had promised to each other to be together. Adora defended Catra in the dangerous situation, she just was alongside her. They joked, played, had fun, grew up and trained together. Cute smileys drawn by them in childhood were depicted on the wall near their bed. Girls even slept together on one bed because the presence of Adora calmed Catra. 

"It doesn't matter what they do us, you know? I look out for you and you look out for me" always said the girl taking gently Catra's hand and putting it to her heart as a sign of strong true affection. 

And the relationship with Adora was very precious for Catra. Despite there weren't parties in the Horde, Catra was making small gifts to her friend as appreciation. Once she had had a success to get a box of multicoloured chalks what she had presented to Adora. Then Catra had drawn herself and her friend lying on the grass and looking at the night sky. It had been all very far from the Fright Zone or from Shadow Weaver but it had been just a picture, unbelievable dream. 

All of that was in the past. They weren't children now. And today was a special day. There was something more and special a long time between Adora and Catra, they just had to hide this from curious eyes. After all Shadow Weaver could find out about this not platonic love. Then girls would never see each other one more time. The strangest was not having a kiss or some pleasant things after recognizing the feeling of love. Catra had thought about necessity of fixing this confusion sooner as it was possible. Moreover it would be a good gift for Adora. 

Calling out to the girl in her own style "Hey, Adora" Catra grab her hand fast dragging her to their secret place. 

"Actually I was going to train and I advise you to do the same. I vouch for you and, you know, it is rarely worth it" started complaining Adora telling her friend what she thought about that all and hoped that her words would have some effect on Catra. 

"To train is meaningless if the future Force Captain is defined. Good results or support from Shadow Weaver will definitely help to you to get what you willing" 

"You again starting this conversation. Did you really call me out to continue our endless debate, didn't you?" asked Adora sceptically. She didn't want to talk about Shadow Weaver. Moreover, Catra's words got hurt her. It seemed like the girl didn't have to do anything cause Shadow Weaver would help to her using her authority. But Adora decided to dedicate her life to get a rank of the Force Captain and take Catra with her to leave the Fright Zone. 

"Not exactly. You know, I just thought" started Catra coming to Adora closer and putting her in the ring of hands "Do you really need in me?" 

"I can't imagine my life without you. Literally. " Adora was looking at Catra's face seriously and then laughed. 

"What's funny?" purring Catra asked misunderstandly. 

"You are purring" gently whispered the girl cuddling to her friend stronger. 

"Of course, I am, silly" 

Not loosing time Catra finally kissed Adora with all her passion biting into her lips. Not noticing anything girls couldn't stop kissing. Catra biting Adora's lips slightly and Adora was moaning from pleasure. It was their first impressive and unforgettable kiss. Unfortunately, they had to stop to catch the breath and to fill their lungs of oxygen. Adora reached for her girlfriend to continue what they had begun but Catra had caught her earlier and said "I want that you will remember something. You have only me and only me can do such things" 

Adora barely in time to answer "Of course" when Catra knocked her to the floor and started learning her body. Licking Adora's cheek, went down to collarbones and kissing the neck Catra bit the soft of Adora's skin. Adora wanted these actions but hoped that Catra wouldn't leave trails what would hide very hard. 

Even if Catra would like to do something more serious or embarrassing she just wasn't in time because suddenly a signal of disturbing appeared and rang everywhere. Most likely Shadow Weaver visited a training and didn't find her favourite Adora or maybe it happened something bad and serious. In any case girls had to finished their matter and went down to reunite with their detachment. Adora ran blushing from embarrassment and Catra only pretty smiled winking to her girlfriend. 

"We haven't finished yet" grinning Catra warned Adora and went with her to train.


End file.
